


Nail polish

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: While shopping, Robbie and Stephanie have the same problem, but they solve it for each other. And then they even meet up to spend time together?





	

Robbie hated being here. Well, he didn't hate _him_ being here, he hated everyone _else_ being here. Though he always chose the times were most people were working to go shopping for things like _this_. The problem was, he couldn't find it.

It _always_ was here, why wasn't it today!? He growled, arms crossed over his chest, while he looked at various other things, trying to find the _one thing_ he wanted. Alas, he sighed. Maybe he should just choose something else and move on. He didn't need it _that_ badly. Though he was running out...

When he heard a familiar tune being hummed, he quickly hid behind one of the shelves nearby, watching as a all too familiar pink girl walked into view, happily looking at the same row of products he had been looking at before. Soon her hum quieted down, a frown replacing her happy smile she had worn before.

Curious, Robbie came out of hiding, walking behind Stephanie as quietly as possible.  
"I think this would suit you", he said, grabbing one of the bottles. A surprised squeak came from the small girl in front of him, pink hair flying around as she twirled around to face him.  
"Robbie Rotten!", she exclaimed, more in surprise than anything else. But before she could say anything else, he handed her the little bottle he had picked out.  
Studying it, a small smile soon adorned her features. "Thank you", she smiled cheerfully up at him, apparently happy with his choice. She would have never imagined for him to being able to chose the right one for _her!_  
Robbie just grumbled in response, crossing his arms again. That's when Stephanie noticed something and a look of surprise, and then understanding, came onto her face.  
"You can't find the right one either, can you?", she asked and grinned when she saw him shaking his head, muttering some things along the line of "Of course _not,_ I would _never_ need something like _that"_. But Stephanie didn't listen, as she had turned back to the shelf again and hummed in thought, before picking between bottles, comparing them, before finally deciding on one.

"This is the one!", she happily turned around again to Robbie and held the bottle towards him. He eyed it suspiciously, taking it with two fingers to look at. A small smile came over his lips, vanishing as soon as it appeared again.  
"Wouldn't have thought the pink tornado could pick something _fitting_ for me", he commented and chuckled, walking off without a thank -as always.  
Stephanie followed Robbie with a giggle, going to purchase her items, including what Robbie had picked out for her.  
"Say Robbie, would you like to meet and do this together? We could do it for each other too!", she suggested with a bright smile. Robbie was taken aback by this, very obviously, but seemed to think it over. "With no one else, promise! Just us two", Stephanie added, hoping to win him over. She knew he wasn't _all_ bad after all!  
"...fine", Robbie at last agreed, making Stephanie squeal in delight and bounce up and down happily, making Robbie roll his eyes.

**oooo**

Later that day, Stephanie was waiting happily in front of her house. She soon saw Robbie walk up, clearly trying not to be seen by anyone. When the girl spotted him, she happily waved at him, a bright smile adorning her face. "Here, Robbie!".  
"Quiet Pinky", Robbie growled, not wanting anyone to know he was there with her.  
"No worries Robbie! The other's are at Pixel's and playing video games", Stephanie informed him with a giggle. But at least she got a sigh of relief from Robbie.

She grabbed his hand then and pulled him along and inside, going up the stairs and into her room. Robbie had _almost_ known that her whole room would be pink. The little hope that she was at least _slightly_ normal vanished completely, as he plopped down to the ground, sitting cross legged.  
Stephanie got her things from her desk and put them on the ground as well, sitting with Robbie. "Yours first!", she said with a gentle smile, making Robbie grumble a "Whatever".

Robbie let Stephanie take his hands, looking at his nails. He had already taken care of them by the looks of it! No nail polish on them anymore, they were short and clean. Taking the purple nail polish she had chosen for him, which he had brought along again thankfully, and began with her work, coloring his nails.  
It was quiet while she worked, but the silence was a comfortable one. Robbie would've never thought that the girl could be _quiet_ and _sit still_. Though he was thankful for it. Until, of _course_ , she started to talk.

"I never noticed that you paint your nails, Robbie", she said, looking up to him for a moment. She focused back on her work though, seeing that Robbie was a little uncomfortable at the mention.  
"I need it for my disguises more than often", he said after a minute of silence. "And I just like it", he added, grumbling. Stephanie just giggled in response.  
"I think it looks good on you Robbie!", she said and smiled happily up at him, showing him that she really meant it. A genuine compliment!  
Robbie just grumbled in response, looking to the side while he let her work.

**oo**

While Robbie's nails were drying, Stephanie started to remove the rest of her nail polish that was still on her nails. She glanced up to Robbie from time to time, watching how he looked around the room from his position on the floor. She suddenly giggled, making Robbie look at her.  
"What?", he almost snapped at her.  
"It's just funny", Stephanie started, a light giggle in her voice. "The tall, dark and evil villain sitting in a fully pink room". It was true, it was a sight to behold. Robbie really stood out in the room, with him being clothed in dark colours such as dark blue and dark red tones.  
Robbie just huffed, shaking his head. He just wanted this to be over quickly and go back home, maybe get a nap -since all the kids were inside for once.

When Stephanie was finally finished then, and Robbie's nails dry enough for him to carefully use his hands now, he carefully and rather gently took ahold of one of Stephanie's hands. The nail polish was already opened, a beautiful shade of baby pink.

She watched him work, noting how gently he held her hand in his larger one, how concentrated he looked. He was very precise, putting on the nail polish evenly. It was funny seeing him so concentrated, but also rather pleasant. She didn't get the need to talk to or with him, content with just watching him.

**oo**

When both of their hands were finished, they stayed together for a while longer, talking to each other. Robbie could actually be rather nice company, Stephanie noticed. As long as no one was being too loud and noisy and took care to respect Robbie and his boundaries at least.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. Robbie got back up on his feet, grabbing his nail polish and putting it in his pocket.  
"Can we do this again sometime?", Stephanie asked, getting to her feet while Robbie was already almost out of the door. He paused, thought about it, and then shrugged.  
"One day maybe", he replied, before vanishing, leaving a happily giggling Stephanie behind.

The next day, when her friends noticed her new nail polish and how nicely it was put on, they asked if she did it herself. She simply replied with a happy grin on her face: "Not myself, but someone actually rather nice did it"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet and short that was inspired by fanart~


End file.
